La vérité sous ses yeux
by KellyDS
Summary: "Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mort , deux années durant lesquelles Molly n'avait fait que mentir, jusqu'au jour, où elle se mit à croire en ses propres mensonges elle aussi. Elle l'avait aidé, et puis il s'en était allé, sans un mot. Oui, Molly avait finit par se persuader qu'il était probablement réellement mort. Et puis un jour, sans préavis, il passa à la morgue."
1. Chapter 1

_"Maybe there's something you're to say, or someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt, it's gonna hurt because it matters"_

_ John Green_

A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, à pas grand chose en réalité. Elle n'était pas dupe, ni même stupide. Elle l'avait aidé à tromper le monde entier, elle n'attendait rien en retour et bien sur elle n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit.. Non, bien sûr que non, il s'était contenté d'énoncer des mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle réajusta les lentilles de son microscope et l'image de l'échantillon devint nette. Les gens se trompaient lorsqu'ils disaient qu'il était incapable de reconnaître les sentiments. A ses yeux, il en était maître lorsque cela pouvait l'amener à ce qu'il désirait et puis après ça, il les balayait d'un revers de la main. Un jeu, les sentiments - lorsqu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme - n'étaient qu'un jeu pour le grand Sherlock Holmes.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis « sa mort », deux années durant lesquelles Molly n'avait fait que mentir, jusqu'au jour, où elle se mit à croire en ses propres mensonges elle aussi. Elle l'avait aidé, et puis il s'en était allé, sans un mot. Oui, Molly avait finit par se persuader qu'il était probablement réellement mort. Et puis un jour, sans préavis, il passa à la morgue, suivit de John. « Je ne suis plus mort Molly, tu peux dans les plus bref délais cesser cette mascarade. » Il avait tourné les talons, son manteau virevoltant derrière lui tandis que les portes se refermaient.

Ce ne sont que les jours suivants que Molly commença à comprendre ce que le retour du génie Holmes signifiait pour elle. Les journaux s'étaient emparés de l'affaire. Comment avait-il fait ? L'ange déchu, à nouveau grand amour du public. Il ne leur fallut donc pas longtemps pour découvrir le pot aux roses. Les journalistes se postèrent jour après jour devant la morgue, elle passa devant eux tous les matins, sans jamais dire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, rapidement des « fans » du détective se postèrent à leur tour sur le lieu de travail de la jeune femme, la suivant jusqu'à son appartement. Elle s'était faite aux insultes, se contentant d'avancer rapidement, le regard cloué au sol. Et puis elle se mit à recevoir des menaces de mort. Elle les ignora, elle tenta si fort de tout ignorer et de se protéger. Malheureusement, cette fois-là, en rentrant chez elle, lorsqu'elle aperçut un nouveau tag sur sa porte et qu'elle porta la main à sa bouche, elle ne put retenir le premier sanglot qui déclencha les suivants. Les mains tremblantes, elle referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que les inscriptions « Moriarty's bitch » pouvaient se lire sur son entrée. Elle chassa ses larmes et recomposa tant bien que mal un sourire, aussi faux soit-il, il convainquait toujours ses collègues qui ne restaient jamais assez longtemps pour s'en enquérir.

Elle s'apprêtait à changer d'échantillon lorsque la porte à battant du laboratoire claqua bruyamment contre les parois, le carré de verre contenant des cellules de peaux s'écrasa sur le sol tandis que Molly se colla contre le mur le plus proche, terrorisée. Et puis elle aperçut l'ombre de deux hommes. Elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait et s'occupa à ramasser les débris.

- Molly, un café noir, deux sucres. _La voix de Sherlock raisonna jusqu'à elle, John la regarda à peine et hocha la tête._

La jeune pathologiste se releva, déposa sans cérémonie la balayette qu'elle tenait et se rassit à son bureau. Elle ne les suivit pas, ne leur parla pas et se remit au travail. Elle était si fatiguée de n'être qu'une ombre parmi les microscopes. Elle se plongea dans un dossier et ne remarqua que trop tard la présence du consultant détective prostré devant son bureau. Il se racla la gorge, et Molly hoqueta de surprise, elle posa son stylo aussi calmement que son cœur le lui permettait et pour la première fois depuis des années, dirigea son regard vers celui de Sherlock. Une lueur d'étonnement apparut sur son visage, aussitôt remplacé par le masque stoïque qu'il affectionnait tant.

- Mon café. _Se contenta-t-il d'annoncer._ _Molly ne répondit pas, il continua_. Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. _Elle haït le ton de sa voix, traitresse, rauque et tremblante._ L'as-tu fait ?

- Bien sûr que non, ne soit pas sotte ! _s'agaça-t-il_

- Et bien il doit être dans la machine dans ce cas. _Elle se releva, posa ses mains à plats sur son bureau et reprit_. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter de sotte ! A vrai dire, ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole non plus Sherlock. Dorénavant, tu passeras par le docteur Simons lorsque tu auras besoin de parties de corps et pour ce qui est de l'utilisation du laboratoire, tu devras fournir un préavis de 24heures. _Elle fixa ses yeux sur ceux de son bourreau depuis déjà trop longtemps et après quelques secondes, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, la voix de Sherlock sembla reprendre vie. _

- Que ta vie sentimentale ne soit qu'un fiasco justifie à peine ton comportement envers moi. _Elle ne se retourna pas. _

- Et bien, tu sembles avoir déjà tiré tes conclusions n'est-ce pas Sherlock. _Elle posa sa main sur la porte tandis qu'il reprit. _

- Tu as perdu environ 3kilos depuis ma dernière visite, tes ongles sont rongés, tes yeux ont été les acteurs d'une grande cérémonie de pleurs et ça depuis au moins 2 semaines sans compter le fait que tu n'aies pas adressé la parole à notre très cher ami en commun, John ici présent, confirmant ton aversion pour les hommes en général. M'amenant donc à ma déduction, rupture. _Elle se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de voir sur son magnifique visage qu'elle avait fini par haïr un rictus satisfait_. _Elle inspira profondément et claqua ses dossiers sur l'une des tables. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Sherlock et avant qu'il ne puisse analyser ses intentions, le gifla. Elle le gifla si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. De son côté, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et amena sa propre main sur sa joue endolorie. _

- Et bien, n'est ce pas formidable ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes a tort ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me comporte comme toute personne saine d'esprit l'aurait fait depuis des années déjà Sherlock ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Alors allons-y, assieds-toi et prétends pendant quelques minutes que tu en as réellement quelque chose à foutre ! Parce que tu vois tout, oh bien sûr, rien ne t'échappe. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit des autres, ou disons le franchement, de moi, tu n'en as rien à foutre. Tu étais si heureux d'être revenu à la vie, d'avoir réaménager au 221B, d'avoir retrouver ton vieil ami John, ta propriétaire Madame Hudson et même Lestrade que tu ne t'es pas une seule seconde préoccupé de ce que Molly Hopper, la sombre idiote qui t'a aidé à falsifier ta mort, qui a mis son travail, sa licence en jeu pouvait endurer de son côté. A quoi bon ? je ne t'étais plus de grande utilité après tout. Et bien devine quoi Sherlock, les journalistes ont toujours besoin d'un bouque émissaire. Quelqu'un sur qui renvoyer toutes leurs fautes. Et les morts ne sont pas des très bons coupables tu vois. Ils ne font pas vendre beaucoup de papiers. Cela dit, la pathologiste qui est sortie avec le grand et diabolique Moriarty et qui par vengeance de ne pas être aimé du magnifique Sherlock, a divulgué toutes sortes d'informations au criminel, ça c'est beaucoup plus vendeur ! Parce que les journaux n'ont pas besoin de la vérité Sherlock, je pensais que tu le savais. Oh,_ ajouta-t-elle, névrotique._ N'oublions pas le fait qu'elle tenta même de se racheter au près de son amour à son unique en l'aidant à feindre sa mort. Méchante Molly, coupable de tous les malheurs, trainée à la solitude infinie. _Elle se tut quelques secondes_. Ce n'est pas toi qui chaque jour depuis 3 semaines, croule sous les insultes je me trompe ? Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'en veux même pas. Parce que tu es comme ça, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à toi et le petit cercle de personnes à qui tu tiens. Alors qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Que tu me viennes en aide ? Que tu prennes ma défense ? Aussi sotte que tu me crois, je ne le suis pas à ce point. Si je travaille encore aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à ton frère, que tu aimes traiter de sans cœur et malhonnête. Et bien j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi Sherlock, peut-être que tout ce temps, tu t'es trompé de frère. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus triste dans tout ça ? C'est que malgré tout, je le ferais à nouveau. Si tu me le demandais, je recommencerais et c'est la que ça pose problème. Parce que je mérite mieux que ça. Je mérite qu'on me respecte, qu'on reconnaisse ma valeur et je ne peux pas attendre ça de toi, ni de personne alors que j'en suis incapable moi même. _Elle essuya brutalement les larmes sur son visage et se redirigea vers la porte. Alors que cette dernière se refermait, elle ajouta._ Et pour ce qui est de John, il n'est qu'un lecteur parmi tant d'autres, me haïssant moi aussi d'avoir menti. Parce que de toute évidence, j'ai dû y prendre un grand plaisir _lâcha-t-elle d'un ton si acide que Sherlock recula de quelques pas. _

Le silence retomba, uniquement dérangé par la respiration des deux hommes. Ils ne bougèrent pas, ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Chacun bien trop occupé à intégrer les vérités que venait de leur servir Molly. Sherlock n'avait pas quitté des yeux la porte par laquelle s'était échappée sa pathologiste. Il clôt ses paupières et patienta tandis que l'architecture de son palace mental se reconstruisait autour de lui. Un endroit si grand qu'il n'était plus lui même certain de ce qu'il contenait. Et se laissant bercer par les lieux si familiers, il entreprit de classer les nouvelles informations qui venaient de lui être apprises par Molly. Plus rien, ni personne autour de lui n'avait d'importance. Il avait un objectif et tant qu'il ne serait pas atteint, tant qu'il ne saurait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait avec la jeune femme, il n'arrêterait pas.

Une heure était passée depuis que les deux hommes s'étaient confinés dans le silence, si bien que lorsque Sherlock s'extirpa de sa transe et sorti son portable, John sursauta. Il s'en voulait. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait. Il s'était comporté comme un hypocrite. Il avait pardonné Sherlock parce qu'il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, mais avait reporté toute la colère qu'il avait en lui contre Molly, la douce et altruiste jeune femme qui n'a jamais voulu que le bien de tout le monde sans jamais se soucier du sien. Elle semblait si fatiguée, à bout de force, comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ça ? Comment avaient-ils pu prétendre que tout allait bien pour elle ? Il se leva et se posta auprès du détective.

- Elle a raison, tu sais, tout ce qu'elle a dit… _constata John_

- Il s'est déjà avéré à des maintes occasions que Molly aie bien trop souvent raison. _Répondit-il si bas que John ne fut pas certain de l'avoir réellement entendu, ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard qu'il comprit à quel point Sherlock lui aussi s'en voulait. Lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole, ces mots n'étaient plus destinés à John._ Mycroft. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Que se passe-t-il avec le Docteur Molly Hopper ?

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'hôpital, le soleil s'était couché depuis de longues heures déjà, le flux d'habitants s'était peu à peu amoindri, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. Molly resserra les pans de sa veste, un frisson s'emparant d'elle. Elle s'était rapidement engouffrée dans un métro, les taxis ne lui ayant prêté aucune attention malgré ses nombreuses tentatives d'appels. Dans un état second, elle réussit à s'extirper du siège lorsque sa station fut annoncée. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de dormir correctement. La nuit dernière n'avait pas été différente, elle s'était répétée le dialogue, elle soupira, le monologue serait plus correct, qu'elle avait servi à Sherlock et lorsque le réveil avait sonné, elle n'avait pas réellement fermé les yeux. Ses talons claquaient contre le sol humide, un bruit qui semblait la réconforter. Les lampadaires n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir dans son quartier, elle pressa donc le pas, l'anxiété l'envahissant. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son immeuble, son corps se détendit automatiquement. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et sentit une paire de bras la propulser contre un mur de brique. Le choc fut si violent que sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, de longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, serrant si fort que sa vision se flouta, elle se sentit soulever, le bout de ses pieds raclant frénétiquement le sol. Son agresseur glissa son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant bruyamment, avec sa main libre, il déchira la blouse qu'elle portait et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Dans un dernier élan d'adrénaline, elle le frappa désespérément au thorax. La douleur qu'il ressentit se lut sur son visage, il lâcha sa prise et Molly percuta le sol. Elle aperçut une lumière non loin s'allumer, ce qui sembla effrayer l'homme en face d'elle, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la pathologiste, il lui fit une promesse qu'elle ne comprit pas et se mit à courir au loin. Elle n'eut pas la force d'appeler au secours, elle n'eut pas la force de ramper jusqu'à la route non loin. Et avant que l'obscurité ne l'enveloppe, elle se demanda si c'était ainsi qu'elle allait mourir, un peu comme elle avait vécu, seule à quelques mètres de toute humanité, témoin invisible du monde qui l'entourait.

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je me fais toujours un immense plaisir de les lire. à tout bientôt pour la suite, promis_ **

_**Et un grand merci à Mayaluna qui chaque jour arrive à me supporter, moi et mes écrits haha**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonne lecture** _

_**Loupdu77 : Oh merci beaucoup, me voilà toute flâtée haha. En effet, c'est un peu triste et cruel, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent et en ce qui concerne Molly, je trouve qu'elle devrait lui tenir tête comme ça à chaque fois :) (l'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas?) J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira. Bisous**_

_"Sometimes the only way to catch your breath is the lose it completely"_

_ Tyler Knott Gregson_

Installé dans son fauteuil, Sherlock se repositionna pour la énième fois. Le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui depuis hier le gênait, l'handicapait. Il devait faire quelque chose. Pour que ce sentiment s'en aille, pour qu'il puisse retourner à ses habitudes réconfortantes. Molly devait lui pardonner son absence d'acte. Il frappa ses poings contre les reposes bras et soupira d'agacement. Il s'apprêtait à appliquer le 4ème patch de nicotine lorsque John passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la pièce.

- Lestrade au téléphone. _Annonça le médecin_

- Je n'ai pas le temps, qu'il se débrouille sans moi _répondit Sherlock en secouant sa main au loin_

- Il semble insister Sherlock. Réponds-lui et dis-le lui toi même.

Plus qu'agacé, le détective consultant s'empara brutalement du téléphone avant de répondre sèchement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? Anderson est-il vraiment incapable de se charger d'un simple meurtre en famille ?

- Ferme-la Sherlock ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle, parce que tu ne mérites certainement pas de le savoir et qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu le saches non plus ! Tu es un bel enfoiré mais malheureusement tu es aussi doué. Molly a été agressée à quelques mètres de chez elle tard dans la nuit. _Sherlock bondit de son siège, l'horreur se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage, il déglutit_. Elle, elle a été retrouvée par un voisin quelques minutes après l'attaque, elle est à l'hôpital. Et toi et moi Sherlock savons exactement qui est fautif. C'est à cause de ce que tu lui as demandé de faire qu'elle est sur un lit d'hôpital et parce qu'après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tu l'as abandonné encore une fois. Mais c'est terminé tout ça ! C'est la dernière fois que tu te sers impunément d'elle tu m'entends ? elle mérite bien mieux que toi, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne le comprend pas. _Il soupira avant de reprendre._ Elle est au 5ème étage, chambre 512. Elle est sédatée, si tu veux aller la voir pendant qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de poser ses yeux innocents et détruits sur toi. Oh et rappelle bien à John qu'il n'est pas mieux que toi dans cette histoire. Vous semblez vous être bien trouvés.

Si quiconque lui demandait, il assurerait qu'il avait pris la nouvelle de façon tout à fait distante. Qu'il ne s'était pas précipité dans les escaliers pour surgir devant le premier taxi qui passait. Qu'il s'était contenté de raccrocher calmement et d'annoncer avec la maitrise dont il était capable la nouvelle à John. Il expliquerait également que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, frêle et pâle dans l'immensité du lit blanc, rien en lui ne s'était brisé. Qu'il ne s'était pas senti si malade qu'il dû retenir un relent. Il aurait affirmer également que son regard était objectif, qu'elle n'était qu'une énième affaire, ça ne serait pas dur à faire croire pensa Sherlock, après tout, tout le monde semblait penser que Molly n'était pas indispensable, à commencer par lui, avant. Et il avait eu si tort. Non, le monde extérieur ne verrait jamais à quel point la vision de la pathologiste, sa pathologiste l'avait ravagé. Il serait l'acteur et le premier spectateur de cet immense mensonge. Parce qu'il était encore impossible pour Sherlock d'accepter ce sentiment d'impuissance et de fragilité. Alors il perpétuera l'image du parfait sociopathe. John, cependant, n'était pas dupe. Il avait appris, au fil des années passées à ses côtés, à déceler les moindres émotions qu'il tentait de cacher.

Ils restèrent à son chevet une heure durant, Sherlock se tenait si loin d'elle que John doutait qu'il soit réellement en mesure de l'apercevoir. Bien évidemment, Sherlock étant Sherlock, il avait sans aucun doute possible, listé le nombre d'hématomes qu'arboraient la jeune femme, leur physiologie, le degré de gravité et leur localisation. Il avait également aperçu la plaie sur la sphère temporale droite de son crâne. Et puis son regard était arrivé à son cou, d'où l'on pouvait distinguer l'empreinte des mains de son agresseur. John fut parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur, les dégâts que l'on pouvait voir n'étaient qu'une partie infime de l'iceberg. Ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de soulever les couvertures, les deux hommes bien trop effrayés de ce qu'ils pourraient y découvrir.

- Je, je crois que je devrais prévenir Mary. _Il se leva sans un bruit avant de quitter la pièce. _Je reviens dans quelques minutes_. Sherlock ne répondit même pas, soulagé d'avoir enfin la possibilité d'être seule avec Molly._

Il s'approcha d'elle aussitôt que John passa le pied de la porte. Il scruta consciencieusement son visage et avant même de s'en rendre compte et de pouvoir s'arrêter, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa joue, plaçant quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Sa peau était chaude, trop chaude. Il ne retira pas sa main, il se convainquit qu'il le faisait pour que ça l'apaise mais en réalité, l'effet était plus efficace pour lui.

- Ça n'aurait jamais dû t'arriver Molly. _Il baissa les yeux avant de rajouter._ Et je m'en excuse.

Les pas de John se rapprochèrent de la porte, Sherlock se leva promptement et reprit sa position initiale, au coin de la pièce. Il prétendit être occupé dans un recoin de son esprit lorsque son meilleur ami pénétra dans la pièce en rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Est-ce que tu as vérifié si elle portait d'autres blessures en dehors de celles au visage et aux membres supérieurs ? _s'hasarda John_

- Non. Il n'est pas difficile de savoir que Molly n'apprécierait pas que je le fasse tant qu'elle n'est pas consciente. Je n'approuve pas cette façon de penser mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas trop la contrarier. Principalement en vu de ce que nous allons faire.

- Ce que nous allons faire ? Je peux d'ores et déjà sentir que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qui va suivre

- Nous allons amener Molly chez nous_. John le coupa_

- Nous devons être les dernières personnes dont Molly accepterait l'aide, encore moins un hébergement. Elle ne sera jamais d'accord Sherlock.

- Qui a parlé de consentement ? Elle vient avec nous maintenant !

- Maintenant ? _la voix de John était un parfait mélange d'incrédulité et d'indignation._ Elle est sédatée ! On ne peut pas sortir quelqu'un d'un hôpital sans qu'elle ne soit consciente ! J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses insensées venant de toi, mais kidnapper Molly pour qu'elle soit obligée de rester chez nous, ça, ça faut l'avouer c'est une grande première. _Ses mains semblaient elles aussi vivre le dialogue, gesticulant d'un endroit à l'autre._

- Je ne le peux peut être pas, mais Mycroft, lui oui. Et elle n'est pas inconsciente, elle s'est réveillée plusieurs fois.

- Tu as appelé ton frère pour qu'il te vienne en aide ? _Sherlock lâcha un grognement d'indignation en guise de réponse. _Et ouvrir les yeux en mâchant trois mots complètement incohérents ce n'est pas être conscient Sherlock ! Et je le sais parce que je suis médecin. _Il secoua la tête en signe de défaite avant de reprendre. _Très bien, tu sais quoi, tu te débrouilleras avec elle lorsqu'elle se réveillera, et cette fois-ci réellement, dans ta chambre. _Il posa son regard sur le détective qui, pour la première fois depuis des jours, arborait un large sourire, clairement satisfait de la tournure des évènements._

_""_

Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, elle sentait les pulsations de son cœur au niveau de ces tempes. Son corps tout entier semblait s'être ankylosé, elle tenta de bouger une de ses jambes et ne put réprimander un hoquet de douleur. Elle porta sa main à son visage et ouvrit les yeux avec précaution. Elle ne fut pas accueillie par une lumière aveuglante comme elle l'avait prédit. Rien n'avait changé, une obscurité quasi parfaite l'entourait. Elle se remémora avec horreur son agression. Tout à coup submergée par la panique, elle tenta en vain de se sortir des draps qui l'enveloppaient. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix la transperçant jusqu'à l'essence même de son être résonna dans la pièce.

- Molly, reste tranquille ! Tu es en sécurité. _Elle ne tenta même pas de masquer un grognement sarcastique. Elle s'adossa à la tête de lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants, les vertiges menaçant de prendre le dessus._

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _Sa voix était rauque et demandait une réponse immédiate_

- Tu as été agressée

- Oh vraiment ? C'est fou, j'aurai dû le savoir, j'y étais en plus. _Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'extirper du lit._ Il faut que je m'en aille.

- Non, Molly, arrête ça tout de suite ! _Il posa ses deux mains sur ses jambes et les ramena au centre du lit, il en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. La jeune femme se raidit au contact. Il retira ses mains et baissa le regard._ Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher, après une agression il est commun de se…

- Laisse moi m'en aller Sherlock.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu resteras avec nous, avec moi.

- Non, c'est le dernier endroit qu'il me faut, tu entends ? Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille. Qu'on m'oublie, que je redevienne invisible. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je n'en veux pas. _Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper de ses draps frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que Sherlock l'attire contre son corps. Les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer, se mirent à couler sans retenue._ Je ne peux plus continuer, je ne le peux pas. _Les mots, qu'elle répétait tel un mantra, résonnaient douloureusement en Sherlock._

Il ne bougea pas, et cela même après qu'elle se soit endormie contre lui, les sillons créés par les larmes toujours visibles sur son visage pâle. Il justifia sa présence par un besoin clairement visible de Molly. Et puis au fil des minutes, alors qu'il dessinait du bout des doigts des schémas sur la peau de la jeune femme, il ne jugea plus utile de se mentir. Il était là parce qu'il en avait besoin lui aussi. Parce que Molly, qu'elle le veuille ou non, s'était immiscée dans sa vie, dans son cœur, non se corrigea-t-il trop effrayé que John puisse d'une manière ou d'une autre l'entendre ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Dans sa tête, il acquiesça, voilà qui semblait plus adéquat. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le lui faire comprendre, il avait deux ou trois affaires à régler. Il vérifia que Molly soit bel et bien endormie avant de déposer un léger baiser sur une de ses tempes. Il inspira longuement le parfum floral mélangé à une note de désinfectant et se leva, ne s'arrêtant que pour enfiler son manteau et son écharpe, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Laissant John, qui levait tout juste la tête de son journal, dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

**_Et voilà ce deuxième chapitre, qui je l'espère plaira autant que le premier, à tout bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, et de nouvelles aventures que vous ne voulez pas manquer._ **

_**Kelly**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Loupdu77 : Haha, vive le chèvre! IJ'apprécie beaucoup l'ironie de ton pseudo du coup. N'aie craintes, plus de grands sermons pour Sherlock, juste quelques petits pics bien mérités n'est-ce pas? Et ça me touche vraiment beaucoup que tu retrouves un peu les personnages de la série originale. C'était vraiment important pour moi de pas être trop à côté mais quand même un peu éloigné, suffisamment pour qu'une relation Sherolly soit possible puisque c'est du "not going to happen" dans la série haha. Oh, un chapitre ne devrait commencer sans une citation :) contente de savoir qu'elles sont appréciées. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et surtout un grand merci pour tes reviews qui sont un vrai plaisir à lire! A tout bientôt  
_

_Mayaluna : Stop this nonsense! Tu veux que je finisses par ne plus passer les portes ou quoi? haha. Merci pour tout Ging' head, j'écris et publie uniquement grâce à toi _

_" He had beautiful eyes. _

_The kind you could get lost in. _

_And I guess I did." _

_ S.B._

C'est l'odeur d'un café fraichement préparé qui la réveilla, avec précaution, elle tenta d'étirer ses muscles endoloris et lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin prête à affronter le regard de Sherlock, elle ouvrit ses paupières. Elle se réinstalla en position semi assise avant d'envelopper ses mains autour de la tasse. La sensation de chaleur se répandit dans ses membres et elle expira de soulagement.

- Merci pour le café. _Elle leva ses yeux vers lui avant de s'étouffer d'horreur. _Sherlock ! Ton visage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Où est John ? Il faut qu'il te suture.

- John n'est pas là. Des sutures ne sont pas nécessaires. Mais des stéristrips ne seraient pas superflus. John tient une pharmacie qui ferait pâlir un droguiste dans la salle de bain. _Il fixa son regard sur la jeune pathologiste avant de reprendre._ Ton aide me serait précieuse, si tu le voulais bien.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock, je m'occupe d'autopsies, pas d'imbéciles qui ne savent pas se taire et de ce fait, récoltent une belle raclée.

Elle repoussa les draps, un frisson la parcourant au contact de l'air froid sur ses jambes nues. Sherlock fut presque immédiatement à ses côtés, il sembla hésiter quelques instants, ne sachant pas réellement où mettre ses mains et puis il finit par se décider en les laissant contre ses jambes. Molly s'arrêta quelques secondes lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Un premier lever par étape serait plus judicieux, elle préférait encore l'entendre se plaindre de sa lenteur, que l'humiliation de se voir étaler sur le plancher. Après quelques respirations, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, Sherlock lui emboitant aussitôt le pas. Il semblait être en état d'alerte, à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse, ses mains ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire, tandis que son regard brûlait le dos de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin la salle de bain, elle se retourna vivement vers le détective.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques derrière moi comme ça ?

- Je veux t'aider.

- M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Sherlock. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. _Sherlock lui coupa la parole violement et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient, le ton de sa voix n'avait plus rien de contrôler. C'était un homme, comme tous les autres, un homme impuissant, en colère et plus que tout désolé._

- C'est faux Molly ! Tu as besoin d'aide ! Tu en as besoin mais tu refuses de la demander ! Tu préfères souffrir en silence plutôt que d'importuner qui que ce soit. Et regarde où ça t'a mené Molly ? Tu t'es faite agressée ! Tu aurais pu mourir dans cette foutue allée ! Tout ça parce que tu es persuadée d'être seule, de n'avoir personne. _Il passa un main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et reprit sans la regarder cette fois, le ton plus calme_. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler, je comprends que tu aies pensé que ton sort m'était égal. C'est faux, mais je me suis comporté comme tel. Cependant ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu n'en aies pas parlé à Lestrade. Tu sais qu'il t'aurait aidé Molly. Alors pourquoi ? _Il inspira prudemment, la proximité de leurs corps presque étouffante._ Il y a trois ans, tu as été la seule à me voir, à voir la façade que j'avais créé pour ne pas que l'on voit la tristesse qui m'habitait, mais ce qui me terrorise quand je te regarde Molly, c'est que tu n'essaies même plus de la cacher. _Il posa sa paume sur la joue de la jeune femme qui tressaillit. Elle ne se déroba pas pour autant, renforçant un peu plus la pression du contact. Elle clôt ses paupières et Sherlock reprit._ Lorsque j'ai fouillé ton appartement et que j'y ai découvert toutes ces lettres de menaces, ces articles de journaux débitant un ramassis de mensonges, jour après jour et les tags, les vitres brisées, je suis rentré fou de rage. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi Molly. Je voulais faire payer toutes ses personnes. Je voulais les voir souffrir des heures durant sous mon courroux. J'ai commencé à localiser les émetteurs de chacun de ces courriers. Et puis j'ai même fini par trouver le sombre enfoiré qui t'a agressée il y a trois jours. Certain que la colère que je ressentais s'évaporerait après m'être occupé de lui, je l'ai attendu devant chez lui. Et je l'ai frappé si fort, sans retenir mes coups Molly, qu'il était tout juste éveillé. J'ai téléphoné à Lestrade et je suis parti, je suis revenue ici pour être à ton côté, pour te dire que tu n'aurais plus jamais à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Mais ma colère est toujours là. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis coupable de ce qui t'est arrivé, et plus que tout, parce que je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies rien fait contre tout ça. _Les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir, se mirent à s'écouler formant des petites gouttes sur ses cils. Sherlock tenta de lui essuyer et puis finit par abandonner devant l'abondance de la tâche_. John m'a exposé une de ses stupides théories un soir, il m'a dit qu'il se pouvait que si tu n'avais rien dit, si tu avais supporté les lettres, les insultes c'était peut être parce que tu pensais les mériter. Je l'ai envoyé balader bien sûr. Quel genre de stupidité était-ce ? Et puis je me suis rendu compte, que c'était bel et bien le type d'ânerie que tu serais capable de te faire subir, par culpabilité. Alors de quoi peux-tu bien culpabiliser Molly ? Parce que de là où je me tiens, je ne vois rien. _Molly resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de finir par répondre_

- Je lui ai dit des choses, tout ça est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit à quel point tu avais changé depuis que John était entré dans ta vie. Je voulais qu'il te voit comme je te voyais. Alors je lui répétais qu'il ne fallait pas se baser sur la façon dont tu me traitais. Que tu étais agréable envers Mme Hudson et Lestrade aussi. Je lui ai servi toutes ces informations sur un plateau d'argent, parce que je voulais qu'il comprenne… Alors je le mérite, tout ça finalement, je le mérite. _Sherlock posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et sans effort, la souleva, l'asseyant délicatement sur l'évier du lavabo pour qu'ils soient face à face. _

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu Docteur Molly Hooper. Et j'ai travaillé avec Anderson. _Elle sourit légèrement avant de le réprimander_. Vous les humains, toujours si dramatiques. _Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune pathologiste._ J'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes Molly, mais pour ça, il faut que tu arrêtes de te blâmer à ton tour.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et il sembla satisfait pour l'instant. Il déposa le matériel nécessaire à la réfection de sa plaie à l'arcade autour des hanches de la jeune femme et attendit aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait. Aussitôt, Molly s'attela à la tâche, oubliant l'environnement qui l'entourait, le « patient » qu'elle soignait et les évènements qui s'étaient passés les derniers jours. La concentration se lisait sur ses traits, tandis qu'elle maniait les bandelettes de stéristrips, les déposant une à une sur l'arcade de Sherlock qui ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'elle appliqua une dernière compresse. Molly interloquée le dévisagea.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- C'est une arcade Molly. Pas une chirurgie cardiaque.

- Oh vraiment ? Tu veux te moquer maintenant ? Je te souhaite une belle cicatrice, ingrat !

- Enfin Molly, tu devrais le savoir, les cicatrices sont très attirantes chez les hommes. _Elle leva les yeux au ciel en hochant la tête incrédule._ Je vous remercie Molly Hopper d'avoir eut la bonté de me réparer.

Il eut un sourire léger, s'approcha furtivement de son visage et déposa un baiser volatile sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot, il la reposa sur le sol avant de disparaître dans le salon. Laissant derrière lui, une Molly choquée, confuse et aux joues en feu.

- Molly, bien que je déplore complètement ce genre d'idioties télévisées, il y a ce docteur qui n'en ai pas un qui vient de commencer. _Lança-t-il_

_"""_

Une tasse de thé et une place dans son fauteuil, voilà tout ce à quoi pensait John en ouvrant la porte du 221B. Après sa journée éreintante à l'hôpital, suivit des soit disant collègues de Molly qui « s'inquiétaient » de son état, n'arrêtant pas de le harceler, le simple fait de marcher tenait du miracle. Pourtant, la scène qui se présenta devant lui lorsqu'il passa l'encadrement du salon, balaya tous ses besoins primaires. Sherlock, assis sur le sofa, caressait absentement les cheveux de Molly, qui semblait s'être endormie la tête délicatement posée sur les genoux du détective.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ murmura John oscillant entre le choc et le ravissement._

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée _avoua Sherlock_, ça n'a aucun sens. Un romain qui est mort et revenu à la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, une jeune femme qui semblerait-il aurait attendu. Et les deux sont parents d'une femme, plus âgée… Non vraiment, cette série est d'un mauvais goût.

- Sherlock ! Je ne parle de toute évidence pas de Doctor who ! _Il lança son regard sur Molly. _

- Oh, si tu l'avais vue au départ. _Il rit_. Elle s'est installée si loin de moi qu'elle tenait assise dans un équilibre précaire. _John sourit_

- Vous avez parlez ? _Sherlock acquiesça._ Très bien, ne va pas croire que maintenant que c'est fait tu vas pouvoir retourner à ton comportement exécrable avec elle. _Sherlock grogna mécontent_

- Je ne le ferai pas.

- Tu vas devoir travailler longtemps sur les dégâts que tu lui as causés Sherlock, et moi aussi pour ce que ça vaut. Bon, je vais aller nous préparer un peu de thé

- Je n'ai pas soif. _John se contenta d'un regard sanglant._ Très bien, et des biscuits, Molly n'a pas mangé.

- Tu n'as même pas nourri la pauvre femme ? Bon sang Sherlock !

Le médecin tourna les talons et pénétra dans la cuisine, ne cessant son sermon qu'une fois de retour avec un plat pour la jeune femme, 15 minutes plus tard.

- Et mon thé ? _s'insurgea Sherlock_

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas soif ! _se contenta-t-il de répondre en retour._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me revoilà, je m'excuse de ce retard, j'ai été happée dans mes études ( examens obligent) Je n'aurai pas le temps d'être régulière dans mes publication de chapitres, je préfère donc finir cette fiction avec ce chapitre un peu léger et disons le avec un peu de sexy times. La fin est ouverte, pour qu'une fois mes modules validés, je puisse revenir et continuer cette fiction correctement :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même et à bientôt **_

_**Loupdu77 : N'aie crainte, je ne suis pas morte, enfin je suis tout de même dans une sorte d'état végétatif, mais je respire toujours. Et décidemment, on était faite pour s'entendre! Whovian, prête pour le grand épisode de demain? Tu l'auras compris, je suis en "pause" jusqu'à Noël, mais je compte bien écrire une suite, pleins de choses sont restés en suspend :)** _

_And I can't  
help  
but to run my fingers  
down your spine  
like you are my  
favorite  
book. But I still  
cannot read you,  
you are  
your own language.  
Your pages are  
tired and torn,  
but I want you,  
I want it all._

_Michelle K., Like A Book. _

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune pathologiste alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort la source de chaleur contre laquelle elle s'était blottie. Elle laissa ses doigts se balader sur la surface dur et chaude quelques minutes, l'esprit à des kilomètres de là. Elle eut la vague notion de longs doigts caressant sa peau. Sa tête doucement bercer par des respirations régulières. Et puis la réalité la percuta de plein fouet. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la panique menaçant de prendre le dessus. Son regard se posa sur le thorax ferme contre lequel elle était installée, ses bras tenant fermement Sherlock contre son corps, une jambe entremêlée sur la cuisse toujours vêtue du détective. Avec un couinement étouffé d'horreur, Molly tenta de s'extirper de sa position, tout en bafouillant des excuses. La main qui s'appliquait à effleurer sa peau emprisonna la taille de la jeune femme, l'immobilisant aussitôt. Le regard de Sherlock se reconcentra sur Molly.

- Ne bouge pas Molly. J'ai encore quelques informations à classer. Cette position semble être efficace. _Molly écarquilla ses yeux sous le choc avant de balbutier son accord. _

Son regard se dirigea à nouveau vers le plafond tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui. Elle frissonna lorsque sa main se posa sur son abdomen. Elle retint son souffle, persuadé que ses battements cardiaques étaient audibles, si il y prêtait attention. Alors elle ne bougea pas. Ses muscles tendus, son corps tout entier en alerte. Fuir ou rester. C'est alors que Molly réalisa quelque chose qui la surprit, elle en avait assez de fuir. Elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Elle voulait rester dans cette position pour le restant de ses jours. Elle voulait sentir ses doigts contre sa peau, ses bras autour de ses épaules, son corps collé contre le sien. Elle inspira longuement et elle sentit ses muscles se détendre, un à un. Elle reposa sa main contre son thorax et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son abdomen, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent le rebord de son T-Shirt, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Sherlock, qui ne semblait pas être dérangé. Avec délicatesse, elle souleva le tissu et traça des cercles avec son index autour de son nombril, la tête posée contre son torse, Molly sentit sous ses doigts les muscles de Sherlock se contracter, elle ne leva pas ses yeux. Prenant son silence comme un signe d'approbation, elle autorisa ses doigts à descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son pelvis. Cette fois-ci, elle put entendre un gémissement étouffé, la main de la jeune femme fut rapidement emprisonnée dans celle de Sherlock, qui sans effort souleva Molly. Désormais à califourchon sur lui, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'affronter son regard. Ses iris bleus n'étaient plus qu'un cercle fin à peine visible sous la dilatation de ses pupilles. La main qui enserrait la taille de la jeune femme, glissa à son tour sous son haut. Le souffle coupé, elle ne rompit pas leurs regards. Sherlock semblait s'amuser de la réaction de la jeune femme sous ses caresses. Il réajusta sa position, dorénavant assis, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il survola son cou de ses lèvres, l'anticipation manqua de rendre Molly folle. Trouvant enfin, une cible, Sherlock posa sa bouche contre la carotide de la jeune pathologiste, lui extirpant un léger gémissement. Sa langue gouta à sa peau, avant de sucer doucement au dessus de sa veine. Molly ne put que s'agripper aux boucles de Sherlock, le collant un peu plus à elle. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du détective face au comportement de Molly. Il continua son ascension, se délectant de chaque parcelle de son cou, avant d'atteindre sa mâchoire. Arrivé à sa bouche, Sherlock s'immobilisa. Le souffle court, Molly n'osa pas bouger, ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Molly. _La voix de Sherlock fit frissonner la jeune pathologiste,_ Molly regarde moi. _Elle leva aussitôt ses yeux noisette, l'excitation et la peur clairement lisibles dans son regard. Sherlock glissa sa main sur sa joue et laissa son pouce effleurer ses lèvres entrouvertes._ Bien. Je veux être en mesure de te voir.

- Sher…

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse finir de prononcer son nom, ses lèvres s'écrasaient déjà violemment sur les siennes. Molly ne tenta pas de cacher son plaisir cette fois-ci, ses ongles éraflèrent la peau de Sherlock. Ce dernier, ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il profita que Molly lâche un gémissement de plaisir pour glisser insidieusement sa langue entre ses lèvres. La bombe de sensation que venait de déclencher Sherlock, bouleversa Molly au plus profond de son être. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle se souvenait à peine de son propre nom. Elle eut l'impression de ne pas avoir de fin. Sous les doigts et les lèvres de Sherlock, elle était infinie. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, ils étaient tout les deux hors d'haleine. Molly repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et tomba sur le regard de Sherlock. Ce qu'elle y vit manqua de la faire défaillir. De l'excitation et de la passion, une faim insatiable. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à nouveau, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit après un léger coup. La panique submergea la jeune pathologiste qui tenta de changer de position, récoltant comme seul résultat, une chute sur le sol.

- Sherlock _s'exclama John n'apercevant pas tout de suite Molly. _Gregattend toujours ton illumination sur le meurtre du professeur de maths. _Il fronça les sourcils devant le regard noir de son ami. Il semblait clairement être dérangé en plein milieu d'une occupation de la plus grande importance. _

- L'oncle ! Et qu'il se débrouille pour trouver le motif ! Ce n'est tout de même pas bien compliqué ! Tu as fini ? J'ai besoin que tu ailles acheter de la mort au rat au plus vite John ! _John sembla enfin prendre connaissance de la présence de Molly, la silhouette à moitié caché sous le lit._

- Molly ? _demanda John surpris._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

- Bonjour John… Je… J'ai fait tomber… ma bouche d'oreille et je, je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Je suis sûre qu'elle est là pourtant !

- Sherlock pour l'amour du ciel ne pourrais-tu pas faire quelque chose pour Molly ? Aide là bon sang

- Oh crois moi John, elle était parfaitement heureuse de l'aide que je lui fournissais avant que tu ne nous interrompes… _Sherlock fut interrompu par une Molly aux joues cramoisies. _

- Ne t'inquiète pas John, ce n'est pas si important que ça. D'ailleurs, je crois l'avoir laissée dans la salle de bain, je vais aller vérifier ça sur le champ.

Elle se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce la tête baissée, trop effrayée que John ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre avant qu'il n'intervienne à sa tête. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains avant de secouer la tête incrédule.

- Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Sherlock ! C'est Sherlock Molly ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ? Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. L'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce d'eau. Elle avait besoin de faire le point. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à le toucher ? Elle inspira profondément, parce qu'elle voulait que pour une fois ce soit lui qui soit surpris, dépassée.

- Très efficace Molly, très efficace_. Se lamenta-t-elle_

Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé la toucher en retour, elle lâcha un rire, qui essayait-elle de leurrer ? Parce qu'elle le voulait. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle ne remettait pas en question ses actions. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle le voulait. Non, le problème se tenait derrière la porte de la salle de bain en ce moment même. Sherlock toqua deux coups légers contre la porte. Molly s'immobilisa, bloquant sa respiration. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter son regard, à affronter son rejet voir tout simplement de l'indifférence, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Molly, tu te rends bien compte que tu ne peux pas prétendre ne pas être là. La salle de bain est fermée à clé et il n'y a que toi et moi dans la maison. Je suis de ce côté-ci donc…

- Oh, oui. Je… je voulais simplement prendre, prendre une douche alors…

- Molly, stop. _Molly referma ses paupières, la nausée la menaçant_. Arrête ça tout de suite

- Je n'ai… _tenta-elle mollement _

- Bien sûr que si, et tu sais comment je le sais Molly ? est-ce que tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je suis absolument certain que tu es entrain de paniquer dans cette salle de bain et de te persuader que ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi ? Et bien ça n'a rien à voir avec la déduction Molly. La seule raison qui fait que j'en sois sur, c'est qu'après toutes ses années, j'ai fini par te connaître. Et ça même si tu pensais que je ne te prêtais aucune attention, tu avais tort. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite non plus cela dit, je ne pourrais pas te blâmer non plus. Nous avons tous les deux étés bien sots. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai dû m'enfuir, que lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul face au monde, que j'ai commencé à prendre conscience de l'importance que tu avais fini par avoir pour moi. J'ai fini par me rendre compte de ta présence dans chaque pièce de mon palace mental. Tu étais partout Molly et ça m'a fait peur. Ça m'a effrayé que tu aies pu t'immiscer en moi aussi insidieusement, et plus que tout, que ta présence ne me dérangeait pas. Qu'elle était accueillie et chérie. Alors je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime. Je ne te le dirai peut-être jamais, mais tu es en moi Molly, tu es partout et que tu l'acceptes ou non, tu n'en sortiras pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé avant que cet imbécile complètement ignorant de John ne nous interrompe, _un sanglot mêlé à un rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte,_ n'était pas une expérience, je ne vais pas l'ignorer, je ne vais pas t'ignorer .Alors s'il te plaît, ouvre cette porte. _Il se tut. _

Le silence. Le clic distinct d'une serrure que l'on ouvre. La frêle silhouette de la jeune pathologiste, les yeux rougis par les larmes d'émotions et puis sans un mot, l'impact de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock expira l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons. Il enserra la taille de Molly et la souleva délicatement, cette dernière enveloppa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et apprécia le visage de Sherlock enfouit contre son cou. Elle rit doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? _demanda Molly_

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question Miss Hooper, ce que je peux certifier, c'est que peu importe ce que c'est, nous aurions dû le faire il y a bien longtemps déjà.

**Et voilà, j'espère que malgré le changement de ton, ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu, et je vous dis peut-être au mois prochain, si je survis à mes examens, pour une suite de cette FF :) **

**Et encore un grand merci à vous tous pour les reviews, les favoris pour tout quoi !**


End file.
